Battle of Phnom Penh
The Battle of Phnom Penh '''was a Siamese and Vietnamese victory against Cambodia. The battle ended after the Cambodian leadership was banned for using cheat clients. The Battle of Phnom Penh lasted from the 5 of October until the 8th of October with a Siamese & Vietnamese victory after the Cambodian leadership was banned for using cheat clients. Cambodian losses were 8 killed during the battle compared with the Siamese and Vietnamese taking no casualties during the battle or war. Prelude In the aftermath of the Bangkok Pact, borders were drawn between Siam and Vietnam. Cambodia itself was split between the two. With a brief attempt at war for Independence from Siam by Khmer in March 2019. The region had mostly been under Siamese & Vietnamese rule. Cambodia made it's own nation in June 2019, declaring it's independence from Vietnam and claiming Siamese Cambodia. Early on October 5th, Siam began raiding the Cambodian capital, causing one Cambodian casualty and Siam began planning a war against Cambodia with Vietnam to bring the region back under Vietnamese control. Later on, Siam and Vietnam declared war on Cambodia and began marching towards Phnom Penh. Battle Plan '''Siamese & Vietnamese The Siamese & Vietnamese plan was to pin the Cambodian's to their capital so they weren't able to leave their capital without getting attacked. This was the plan until the end of the war. Cambodian The Cambodian's were relatively unknown to the declaration of war by Siam and Vietnam until they actually arrived at Phnom Penh. They decided the best plan was to stay in the capital and only attack if they had more numbers than the enemy. Battle First Day On October 5th, Siamese and Vietnamese forces began to make an offensive into Cambodia, eventually arriving at Phnom Penh which officially began the Battle of Phnom Penh which lasted for the duration of the war. Vietnamese forces eventually left Phnom Penh for the day as there was no action but Siamese forces stayed forcing combat between Cambodian and Siamese forces which caused another casualty for the Cambodian's. Second Day On the 6th of October, Cambodia looked at where Phnom Penh's defensive wall had weak spots and where mainly the Siamese forces had attacked from. Taking it all into account, Cambodia prepared traps at the weak spots. When the eventual Siamese offensive began, Cambodia managed to lure in some of the Siamese forces, one of these soldiers was Fluxify I first who never suspected the trap but managed to survive the fall, Cambodia began trying to send explosives down the hole to remove the trapped soldiers which backfired when Fluxify I shot a flame arrow at the TNT blowing up and killing two Cambodian soldiers. He then managed to make an escape into a mine when the Cambodian forces came down the hole to try and kill him, hiding behind some dirt in the wall, the Cambodian forces walked straight past him and Fluxify I escaped. This was also the first time that commander Jump Fox was involved in the war, joining Fluxify I on the offensive on day two. Third Day On October 7th, Siam arrived at Phnom Penh and blocked the holes to the traps, making them ineffective against them. Siam then began killing Cambodian livestock, mostly sheep and pigs to prevent them from making any type of food or products. Siam then left, no fighting took place on the third day. Fourth Day On October 8th, British troops began aiding the Siamese and Vietnamese forces in the battle which causes another two casualties for the Cambodian's. Two of the Cambodian high command was banned which drained all war support from Cambodian citizens. With this taken into consideration, Siam and Vietnam agreed that the war with Cambodia was won but all supporters of their cause were to be attacked. This led to several attacks from both Siam and Vietnam against the capital as a minority of citizens wanted Cambodia to live on. Aftermath With a victory in the battle by Siam and Vietnam after Cambodia's leadership was banned. Vietnam was set to reintegrate Cambodia when the nation collapses.